El problema son los otros
by Escritoras Unidas
Summary: Mikan y Natsume son dos chicos que no encuentran su lugar en este mundo. El Vive frustrado por las quejas de su Madre tras el "abandono" de su Padre, mientras ella lucha por encontrar una personalidad firme para poder sobrevivir y que su familia este orgullosa de ella. Ella escritora y el lector por accidente ¿Que pasara? [Proyecto de: Nekomini y Floor Sakura]
1. Prólogo

******Hoola, somos Nekomini & Floor Sakura y les traemos una historia sobre tipicos problemas adolscentes que suelen suceder, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1-****Prólogo**

* * *

**POV Natsume:**

Me encontraba tan aburrido en casa, detrás de la pc sin hacer nada, hasta que busque el nombre de uno de mis animes favoritos y me salio algo de fanfic? La curiosidad me gano y entre en esa pagina, al entrar me di cuenta que eran unas historias inventadas sobre anime/manga.

Me metí en cualquiera y ahí me encontraba yo, leyendo y ridículamente emocionado por eso, tch, como es que una historia llame tanto mi atención?

Cuando termino la historia empecé a buscar otras ¿Habrían otras tan buenas como esa? Aunque solo eran de tres capítulos, estuvo increíble, como Naruto supo afrontar la realidad de sus Padres al darse cuenta de lo que perdía... una familia.

Bueno seguí bajando y encontré una historia la cual me había llamado la atención era de mi personaje favorito, cuando empecé a leer me sentía un estúpido ¿Que chico de 16 años estaría aquí encerrado en su cuarto leyendo esto? Supongo que yo...

Por lo que leí la historia era enigmática, una gran historia por los tres capítulos que llevaba, el autor tenia talento.

Entre al perfil del autor y era "sweet love. M" Debe de ser una chica, no, estoy seguro que es una chica. Ja ¿Pero que mierda hago leyendo algo que escribió una chica? Entonces lo recordé, claro, me recordaba a mi... parecía que ella basara su fic en mi vida.

Más abajo al terminar sale algo de reviews o como se llame, me pareció que era para comentar así que probé. Ja si era para comentar, bueno le dejare un comentario creo... ¿Pero no quedaría muy gay si le pongo mi nombre? Ni loco lo hago, esta sera la ultima vez que leo la historia de una tonta chica. ¬ ¬

_"De : Kuro neko_  
_Bueno, quería decir que tu historia no es mala y es como decirlo... realista. ¿Me puedes decir debido a que la hiciste? Ya que es buena historia"_

**FIN DE POV**

Natsume se encontraba en la pc, en su facebook y fanfiction, seguía buscando historia hasta que oyó un ruido, suponiendo que seguramente era ella cerro fanfiction y se concentro en el facebook, en eso su Madre entro.

- Ya estas metido en la pc, no puedes hacer algo productivo? No se mínimo ordena tu cuarto. ¿Pero no te aburre? ¿Porque no sales con tus amigos y tienes un poco de vida social? Llegas de la escuela y te sientas en la computadora sin hacer nada, eso no es vida. Sal un poco... -Le regaño su Mamá, kaoru, la cuál le molestaba el hecho que natsume estuviera todo el día en casa.

- tchh, si quiere lo apagó enseguida y si no me quieres en casa, me largo ahora mismo que más da – Le dijo molesto el, tratando de no gritarle así su hermanita, Aoi, no los vería o escucharía pelear... otra vez.

El apago la computadora y se acerco a su armario para buscar su campera.

- ¡No me hables con ese tono jovencito! ¿No deberías de ser más responsable? Deberías de saber que no siempre puedes estar en la pc. ¿Por que no te buscas una novia para distraerte y que te saque todas esas cosas de la cabeza? como en anime y como se llama... -Ella le dijo mientras buscaba esa cosa que el miraba... - Maka, mankya, manya...-

- Se llama manga y si no tengo novia, por que nadie es suficientemente buena para serlo. - Dijo más enfadado que enfadado Natsume. - Todas están echas de plástico, siempre basadas en lo artificial y ¿Amigos? Tengo miles, pero tendrías que agradecer que no ande por ahí con ellos y me quede aquí a soportarte a ti todo el día. Pero tranquila... -El se puso el abrigo que había buscado. - Ya me voy, no me esperes despierta. -Abrió la puerta y la azoto con fuerza mientras su Madre gritaba su nombre.

* * *

La castaña seguía escribiendo faltaba poco para terminar el cuarto capitulo de su historia, una triste, pero popular historia con tan solo tres capítulos.

- Un poco más... -Rogó para que sus dedos aguantaran, faltaba poco para su "descanso" por así decirlo.

- Mikan... otra vez escribiendo esas tonterías? -Le regaño su Madre. Odiaba verla escribir, ella decía que si seguía escribiendo Mikan iba a quedar tarada o psiquiatrica como la mayoría de la familia de su Padre.

Mikan rápidamente cerro la ventana y tras eso apareció Facebook y un chat donde aparecía que Hotaru le había hablado. - No Mamá, estaba chateando con Hotaru... ya sabes! -

- Mikan... yo no soy tonta ¿Sabes? -

- Esta bien... pero escribir para mi es todo... lo que me libera! -Le explico Mikan por decima vez.

- Después te quejas que no tenes amigas, ni tema de conversación... pero si solo haces eso. ¿De que podes hablar con tus amigas? ¿Anime y manga? Se van a burlar de vos, avivate... -Su Mamá le decía mientras buscaba algo en su cuarto.

- Mamá... yo estoy bien, tengo muchas amigas y ahora soy más segura así que... ¿Me dejas sola? -Le mintió para después pedirle que se vaya.

- Como digas... -Su Madre salio. Mikan sabia que su Madre no tenia malas intenciones, pero ella no entendía que con la mínima frase que soltaba ella se desbordaba por dentro.

Ella lo sabia, era débil, muy debil, y sin personalidad. Por eso lo unico que le quedaba era hacer reir a la gente para sentirse... una más, aunque habia veces que solo sentia ganas de irse y no volver, desaparecer así como hacen todos en los momentos dificiles... morir.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

**Esperamos que les guste, y esperamos sus comentarios!**

~*Floor Sakura**Nekomini*~  



	2. Falsedad y Soledad

Hola, en esta historia Mikan tiene 13 cumple 14 y Natsume 15 para los 16 :)

* * *

**Capitulo 2-Falsedad y Soledad  
**

* * *

La tarde y la noche pasaron. La mañana ya estaba haciéndose notoria por lo que se podía divisar la figura de un muchacho azabache recién entrado a su casa.

Por otro lado, muy lejos de ahí, se podía ver a una muchacha castaña tirada en la cama durmiendo, su celular en la mano y se podía notar que estuvo llorando hasta muy tarde.

**POV Mikan:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente... cansada. Nunca me levantaba tan temprano, quizá era porque todavía estaba angustiada. Odiaba cuando estos temas lograban quitarle el sueño...

Me levante de la cama y mire el reloj, 6:30 de la mañana. Hoy era día de clases, supongo que lo único bueno es que no llegaría tarde a clases, como siempre.

Estaba aburrida y era temprano, me bañe y puse el uniforme. Hice mis necesidades, justo hoy tenia que estar seca de vientre...

Después unos 30 minutos haciendo mis necesidades, las cuales no necesitan saber, me senté en la pc. La prendí, demoraba ochocientos años en cargar odiaba eso!

Cuando por fin se prendió, me conecte al facebook obviamente. No podía estar dos minutos... nah miento, cuando entre solo tenia dos notificaciones y casi siempre eran de City Ville o Dragon City, como odiaba las solicitudes de esos juegos. Después entre a fanfiction, ahí si me sentía popular, era nueva pero no sé, me sentía cómoda no era como cuando estaba con mis amigas, era otra cosa.

Bueno, okey. Tenia solo tres comentarios, pero eran tres personas que se habían tomado la molestia de leer y de comentar! Uno era anónimo; Guest: Kuro Neko y los otros dos eran cuentas: Miniki y Kei245.

Leí los comentarios, y los tres decían cosas parecidas. Pero el de Kuro neko, decía que se identificaba con la historia. ¿Identificarse? Muchos dicen hacerlo... pero... ¿En que estaba basada? Yo que se, simplemente se me ocurrio ¬¬.

O quizá si se basaba en alguien. Conteste los reviews en el capitulo que había escrito el día anterior y lo subí. Baje a desayunar hoy seria un día muy largo...

**Fin del POV**

* * *

**POV Natsume:**

No se en que momento se había hecho de día, solo se que había llegado a casa. Aun no queriendo entrar, sabiendo que era lo que me esperaba, entre. Había que ser valiente en esta vida ¿Verdad?

- natsume que hora son esta para llegar. -Ella dijo con voz enfurecida. Y yo lo sabia, estaría ahí esperando. Simplemente no la entendía ¿Quería que me fuera o me quedara?

- hn te dije no me esperaras y apuesto lo que sea a que no lo hiciste ¬¬ -Le mencione con calma, tratando de que mi enojo no se notara. Era muy temprano para pelear con ella y estaba muy cansado. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya que hoy tendría clases no importaba que, iría, era mejor que tenerla encima todo el día. Mil veces más prefería ir a la escuela que estar en casa, para que mi madre me regañe.  
Me fui a dar una ducha y hacer lo necesario ya que, lo más probable era que llegara en hora. Y ya que me sobraba tiempo decidí meterme un rato a la pc la cual es un poco lenta...pero bueno.

Entro a mi facebook, más de 30 notificaciones y hay muchas solicitudes de amistad, y también alguno que otros comentarios de parte de las chica. Tch, y después mi Madre dice que no tengo vida social... si viera esto ¬¬

Me aburre ver siempre lo mismo, "inconscientemente" me meto en esa pagina de fanfiction donde se encontraba mi anime favorito. Y al parecer esa historia me incitaba a que la leyera, no me iba a hacer de rogar y empecé a leerla y como lo había pensado la vez anterior esta historia me describe, pero al terminarla de leer al final salia la respuesta a los comentarios.

_" Kuro Neko: Gracias por leer... creo. ¿A que te refiere con que no es mala historia? ¬¬ Y... ¿En que la baso? Supongo que en mi, yo... solamente sale de lo que vivo o veo. "_

Hm esta niña sera tonta, me refería a que la historia era buena. Así que ella pasa por lo mismo que paso yo...mejor le dejo un comentario para que sepa que quise decir.

_"kuro neko:_  
_Vaya al parecer eres distraída, me refiero a que tu historia me gusto, y como es que no sabes realmente en que la basas? Bueno dejando eso de lado este capitulo también me gusto."_

Después de dejar el comentario, apago la pc y me dirijo al colegio ya que vi la hora y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde

**fin de POV.  
**

* * *

La castaña salio corriendo de su caso, mucho facebook y fanfiction, pero por más de levantarse a las seis se le había echo tarde.

Pero de pronto unos retorcijones le vinieron. ¡Claro! Sale de su casa y le dan ganas de evacuar... necesitaba llegar a la escuela y usar el baño!

Corrió y corrió, chocando contra todos y disculpandose. Cuando llego a la escuela en el pasillo de enfrente de los baños choco con un chico... - Lo siento... -Ella grito y lo miro, quedo impactada con su belleza, pero como necesitaba ir al baño.

Entro y cuando pudo evacuar se sintió completa... hace cuanto que... Arggg, ella y sus organismos deformes ¬¬. Cuando salio del baño, cinco minutos después. Se dio cuenta que el azabache seguía ahí parado. El la miro extrañamente ¿No tendría que estar en clase?

- Oye... estas bien o solamente fue emergencia -Pregunto el con tono de burla y un poco de interés.

¿Nunca sintieron ese "tragame tierra" en momentos precisos? Pues eso sentía Mikan.

Ella lo miro, y se sonrojo de la vergüenza. Bajo la cabeza, e ignorandolo se fue directo a su clase. No, no quería volver a verlo tendría más vergüenza que la de ahora.

- hn me choca, le pregunto como se siente y me ignora ¬¬ -Murmuro el enojado. Y de pronto vio salir a su amigo de el baño de hombres. - ¿Vamos? -Le pregunto a su amigo rubio, este le sonrió y asintió.

Después de aquel acto vergonsozo que habia logrado realizar en el baño de chicas frente a un chico lindo, se sento en el banco de su clase. 2º5. Si bien tenia amigas en el salón, no le habia tocado con nadie que conociera del año pasado. Pero bueno, su Mamá decia que es mejor así podria hacerse más amigas para cuando cumpla los 15.

Se llevaba con todas las chicas bien, las conocia pero no de ser amigas intimas, aunque estaba tratando.

De los chicos, bueno, en su clase nueva le habia tocado con uno al que odiaba y otro que si bien eran amigos se hablaban poco. Estaban otros dos, pero esos dos nunca fueron realmente amigos de ella, pero no se odiaban.

Eso si, tenia mucho miedo de cuando tuvieran que hacer trabajos de dos la dejaran sola, así que se hacia tipo chicle, se aderia a la primera amiga que tuviera al lado. ¡Odiaba la soledad!

Y la carga de que, las materias cada dias estuvieran más dificiles... la peor era matematicas. De verdad no entendia nada, ¿Que eran los números enteros? No entendia absolutamente nada.

Ya habia pasado una semana y si, se habia echo un grupito. Todas esperaban con temor el día que tendriamos gimnacia, esa era la materia que más le costaba a casi todas. La odiaba, fue la unica que el año pasado casi se lleva y la salvo no sé, porque le toco el corazón al profe.

Como le gustaria estar con su mejor amiga, en 2º3 o con su otra amiga, que habia repetido, no por no ser inteligente si no por problemas familiares y faltas, en 1º2.

Desde que le paso eso a ella, prometio no descuidarse. Valoraba más que nunca el esfuerzo de sus Padres, va, siempre habia tenido miedo de fallarles pero más viendo la situacion de su querida amiga... valoraba más que nadie la oportunidad de estudiar y estar en segundo que tenia.

* * *

**Natsume POV:**

Despues de haber chocado con esa chica, bueno mas bien ella choco conmigo, me dirigí a mi salon el cual era el 4°5 y al entrar muchas de las chicas se nos abalanzaron a mi y a Ruka, Mi mejor amigo, no les prestamos atencion y nos dirigimos a la ultima fila, donde nos sentamos y empezaron a acercarsenos. No lo podia creer algunos de los chicos se me acercaban con esas tipicas sonrisas, es que todos eran tan falsos, solo por que soy popular ellos vienen a mi lado. Odio a la gente mentirosa y falsa, no se puede confiar en ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Ruka preocupado. Veía que estaba ido...

- si me encuntro bien solo es que me dejo preocupado algo, pero nada mas. -Le dije para tranquilizarlo, no queria que se preocupara. Ya bastante hacia por mi!

- ¿Es tu Madre otra vez? -Murmuro bajito. Siempre dando en el clavo, era la unica persona real aqui.

- aparte de eso, pero nada importante. -Le dije, y el asintio comprendiendo.

**Fin del POV.  
**

* * *

**POV Mikan:**

- Vamos dinos, quien te gusta! -Preguntaron otra vez las chicas nuevas con las que me juntaba.

No eran malas, solo me sentia incomoda. Tenia otros intereses, el amor... no creía demaciado en el pero si escribia sobre el. ¿Porque?

Les sonreí, casi a la fuerza. - Les juro que nadie. -Mentira. Me gustaba un chico, creo que estaba enamorada. Pero el jamas me daria bola, no era hermosa ni nada para que me diera bola y ademas perdia mucho, el era mi amigo desde los ocho y después de haberlo rechazado una vez no creo que me acepte.

Como deseaba poder expresarme abiertamente con ellas, poder, nosé. Hablar sobre manga o anime con ellas, pero se que seria imposibles, es otro mundo, otra yo que solo conocen tres personas ademas de mi Madre y el resto de mi familia. Una burbuja que no podia romper o caíria y me lastimaria, y demaciado.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

Esperamos que les guste. Gracias a los que hayan comentado, esperamos que les guste este y comenten también, lo hicimos con todo el amor posible.

**~*Nekomini & Floor Sakura*~**


	3. Problemas & Miedos

**Capitulo 3-Problemas & Miedos**

* * *

**POV Normal:**

Después de que el azabache y la chica castaña chocaran, se habían dirigido cada uno a sus respectivas clases, habían pasado algunas horas, hasta que se dio el tiempo del descanso donde el azabache siempre se sentía incomodo.

¿Alguna razón? Pues la siguiente...

- Oye...¿Tu eres Natsume? -Pregunto un chico desconocido, pero que hace unos días pasaba mirándolo. Por un momento había hasta creído que estaba enamorado de el!

- Hn, ¿Tu quien eres? -Preguntó algo incomodo y molesto. La hora de la comida, era sagrada para el, como cree que para todos.

- Tsubasa. ¿Que te pasa a vos con mi novia? -Le gritó enfurecido, repentinamente.

- Y... ¿Se puede saber quien es tu novia? - Preguntó enfadado, debido a que lo acusaban de algo que no era culpable y que no entendia.

Tsubasa rió sarcásticamente. - ¿Que quien es mi novia? Misaki Harada es MI novia. -Le informo. - Me han contado... que te haz estado haciendo el lindo con ella, ¿Que...? ¿Te gusta? Dejala en paz! ¡Es Mía! -Le grito, tirando la comida de Natsume al piso.

Muy enojado, Natsume lo sujeta de la camisa y le dice – No sé quien mierda es tu novia y tampoco estoy interesado, así que no me vengas a hacer escenas que yo no respondo -Y para terminar, lo empujo contra la pared.

Tsubasa se levanto, y Natsume lo noto, sus pupilares estaban dilatadas. - Te voy a matar, hijo de puta! -Le grito Tsubasa, para luego golpearlo en la cara con fuerza y dejando sangrando a nuestro pelinegro.

- Te lo adverti - Dijo tirándosele encima y devolviéndole el golpe con mayor intensidad.

Fue una pelea con todo, patadas, puñetazos. Sangre esparcida por todos lados, hasta que por fin un profesor vino a detenerlos.

Y de la calentura, Tsubasa y Natsume hasta casi golpean al profesor. Fueron mandados a dirección, y esperaron al director "tranquilamente".

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar-Reclamo enfurecido el pelinegro.

- Pues yo menos. Y en cuanto te vea cerca de Misaki...-Tsubasa se acerco el amenazadoramente. - estas muerto... -Y con eso ultimo se largo.

Y por primera vez, Natsume sintió algo miedo.

- Tss maldicion, problemas en casa y ahora en el liceo. ¿Es que no podre estar en paz jamas? -Murmuro bajo siendo escuchado por alguien.

- Ho... hola! Siento lo de... Tsubasa! Disculpa por... causarte problemas! -Pidió disculpas una chica. Tenía el pelo rosa, y una expresión de culpa en sus ojos. - Soy... Misaki, Misaki Harada! - Le dijo.

- Con que tu eres la culpable de todo esto ¬¬- Reprocho, mirándola con fastidio y enfado.

Ella suspiro, sabia que el diría eso. ¿Tendría que contarle todo? - En realidad... hay mucho más que eso. Es verdad, me gustas...- Confeso en un susurro que el logro escuchar.

El asintió. - Entonces... es verdad lo que decía ese chico... Lo siento pero tu no me interesas! -El le respondió, sutilmente, acostumbrado a cantidades de confesiones.

Ella asintió. - Lo sé, a ti no te interesa nadie. -Respondió sentándose a su lado.

El rió - ¿Quien te asegura eso? -Pregunto con diversión.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. - Eres... algo distinto a los demás. Callado, retraído... actúas solamente cuando lo amerita la situación. En otras palabras... tienes actitudes especiales... - Le dijo con admiración hacia su persona.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no me interese nadie, aparte así es como soy - dijo enfadado por la palabra especial.

- Pero... no es malo! Tu... como explicarlo, tienes un trato especial con las chicas. ¿Como explicarlo? Em, las chicas de hoy... se te tiran encima y se te pegan como sanguijuelas chupando sangre y antes de que logren succionarte tu las arrancas. -Ella uso ese ejemplo, no muy femenino por cierto. - Es... algo especial, tienes otras obligaciones, cosas que se notan por lo que eres especial... yo te vi... -

- Eres observadora y como antes lo dije lo siento, no quiero entablar una relación y mucho menos si tu ex novio busca pleito, cuando yo no tenia idea de quien eras. -Le dijo el en un tono firme.

- También lo sé. Que no eres el tipo que buscapleitos o que hace algo que a otro no le gustaría que le hagan. -Ella respondió mirando al techo. - Pero lo de Tsubasa es... otra historia... -

- Y... se puede saber el por que ? -Pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

- Es que... - y justo en ese momento el director llamo a natsume. - hasta la próxima- Ella se despidió de el, dejándolo con el director.

natsume después de ver que la chica de cabellera rosa se marcho de levanto y se dirigió donde el director.

* * *

**POV Mikan:**

Quiero algo, lo deseo. Toda mi vida lo hice, siempre quise ser alguien admirada por todos. Alguien a quien todos admiren y quieran cerca...

Cuando era niña... soñaba que de grande iba a marcar una diferencia, que iba a hacer algo importante. Pero viéndome ahora... insegura por cada cosa que hago... ese sueño... Jamas se podrá lograr, ¿O si?  
Insegura por cada cosa, mal por cada cosa que pasa. Hoy por ejemplo, ahora, en dibujo. No tengo una amiga con quien ir y estar segura de que si me siento con ella, siempre lo voy a hacer. Porque no somos amigas tan intimas... en esta clase, nadie me conoce como las demás. Estoy sola...

- Mikan que es lo piensas? Mira que te hemos estado hablando durante mucho rato y tu ni caso no haces -Le dijo su amiga, Anna. La conocía ¿Hace cuanto? Un poco más que las demás... y apenas...

- Si, Mikan, dinos ¿Que te pasa? -Pregunto mi otra amiga, Nonoko, ella habla poco. Pero es la más inteligente de las tres, y es siempre, pegote de Anna y Anna de ella.

- No es nada... -Dije metiéndome en la realidad. - Estaba pensando... ¡En la tarea de matemática! -Les dije dramatizando. - No la eh hecho... U.u ¿Nono-chan, me la pasas? -Pregunte, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Ni yo lo eh hecho... Mikan-chan... ^^' -Ella me respondió algo deprimida.

- Eso quiere decir que estamos derrotadas y perdidas TT_TT -Dijo Anna casi llorando, se ve que, al igual que yo, ella contaba con Nonoko para esa tarea. -Que tal si le preguntamos a alguien del curso superior que nos ayude? Sera mas rápido... -Propuso Anna.

- Pero pregunta tu, a mi me da vergüenza ir y preguntar "Amigo, ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de Mate? Es para mañana!" Ni loca lo hago...-Dije, y con esto las tres reímos.

- Yo le pregunto a una amiga... -Dijo Nonoko de pronto. - Es super amable e inteligente, seguro y nos ayuda! -

- Bien... -

Las tres seguimos a Nonoko, en busca de "Esa persona". Ella nos dirigio donde una chica de pelo rosa, pero antes de alcanzarla...

- MISAKI! - Grito desde lejo llamando la atencion de la pelirosa.

- Nonoko-chan! -Ella saludo desde lejos.

- Necesito que nos ayudes TT-TT - Dijo ahora mas cerca.

- ¿Si? ¿En que? Por cierto, hola! -Nos saludo, después de preguntar por tal petición.

Nonoko Rió algo avergonzada. - En una tarea de mate, y ellas son Anna y Mikan - dijo presentandonos. - Chicas ella es Misaki Harada -Nos presento a la chica.

- Mucho gusto! -Dijimos Anna y yo.

Y me puse a pensar... ¿Donde habia oído su nombre? - Creo que había oído algo de ti hoy, pero no me acuerdo en que... -Murmure.

- Puede ser, pero dejemos eso de lado y diganme en que tienen problemas...- Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Y... son muchos, una larga lista y agregando los mentales... -Bromé. Y así empezo una hora de risas.

* * *

**Fin del cap.**

* * *

**~Respondemos Comentarios~**

F: Hooola, aquí responderemos sus comentarios, cada dos capitulos ^^

**Ivette-chan n.n** 2/24/13 . chapter 1  
_"Sin palabras *w*_

F: ¿Te dejamos sin palabras? ¿A ti? :') Me siento poderosa!

N: Corrección nos sentimos poderosas

F: Pues... ¡Gracias por leer! Y esperamos tu próximo comentario y que subas capitulo de "La princesa y el principe" :') (Por lo menos yo) XD ¿Te dije que lo amo?

N: no eres la unica n.n yo tambien amo ese finc *o* y gracias

F: Ok, el próximo comentario es de... **Sakura-san29**. Del capitulo 1; _"LOL me encanto las mamás de natsume y mikan son la viva imagen de mi mamá ya quiero ver el siguiente cap_

N: jajajaj son la viva imagen de nuestras madres XD te entendemos en ese hecho y aca esta el cap garcias n.n por comentar

F: Lo son, lo son! Pero igualmente, amo a mi Madre y algun día le voy a hacer entender que esto es lo que soy, y que ella misma fue la que me enseño que hacer lo que me gusta es lo más importante. Gracias por comentar : ) Esperamos tu comentario en este capitulo también ^^

N: el siguiente comentario es de **kary 23,** del capitulo 1._ "Esta genial espero el siguiente capitulo"_

F: Y pues... gracias! De verdad, nos encantan que nos digan que les gusta nuestro trabajo. Digo, es el alimento de cada escritora ¿Verdad, Neko-chan?

N: sip sip y eso es lo que nos inspira a seguir garcias en verdad n.n y es verdad floor

F: Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar ^^ El siguiente comentario es de... camilaflordeloto, del capitulo uno " wow que genial y es muy realista esta historia. Espero el próximo capítulo con anisas :)"

N:*o* siisis aca esta el siguiente , y como tu dices es basado en unas historias reales XD siempre quise decir eso!

F: Sisis, suena cool decir "Basado en una historia real" nosé, nos sentimos importantes. :') En realidad va basado en nosotras. Gracias por comentar, y esperamos que comentes en este cap también Cami-chan ^^

N: el siguiente comentario es de **CrownClown1823**, del cap 1. _"buena historia me gusto porfavor pon mas capitulos rapido quiero saber que pasa despues"_

F: Somos dos! Dos lentas... xD

N: si vamos ala velocidad de la luz , al igual que una tortuga XD y gracias , en realidad se aprecia mucho n.n gracias por comentar :)

F: Sisis, muchas gracias! Y esperamos tu comentario ^^ Lo siguiente ya es todo del capitulo dos! Del usuario: **camilaflordeloto** y su comentario fue _"T_T esta historia muestra la realidad de muchas de nosotras (os) Espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias :)"_

N: siii puede ser una realida algo cruel de vez en cuando , epro a la vez uede ser muy linda bueno en mi opinion es así como la primera XD

F: En mi opinion la primera también U.u Aveces me siento en un pozo sin fondo, sin salida. Trato de expresarlo en la historia, como soy en realidad ^^ Gracias por comentar, me encanta que te identifiques con esta historia! Esperamos tu comentario ^^

N: bueno el siguiente comentario es de **hina-chan** _"me identifico mucho con este fic solo tengo 3 amigas a las que si les puedo hablar sobre anime y los demas soy una burbuja jajaja gran capitulo"_

F: Pues niña, ¡Que suerte! Yo solo puedo hablar con hombres de anime ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es? y ni siquiera de shoujo -.- Imaginate ellos que ven... xD

N: yo tampo tengo amigas :C solo amigos al igual que floor y cree tienen una mente muy turvia XD

F: En realidad son interesantes:') Y los amo, son mis amigos en fin. XD Pues, bueno, la realidad es esta. Somos pocos y entre pocos nos reunimos... ¡Pero hay que luchar, para expandir el anime!

N:como dice el dicho tres son multitud ._:u bueno aunque aca no tiene nada que ver XD

F: La verdad que no. -.- ¿Que tiene que ver eso, con expandir mundialmente el anime?

N: nose , solo queria escribirlo XD

F: Bien, el próximo comentario es de **diana** :)_"me gusta mucho como lo van escribiendo, cada cuanto tardan en subir los capitulos? esta interesante la historia"_

N: yo creo que subimos cada 1 mes XD , bueno escribimos cuando nos viene la inspiracion juntas

F: Escribimos cuando me ponga loca xD Gracias por comentar! Y esperamos tu comentario ^^

N: ajajja justo XD ajjajaja cuando nos ponemos como monas XD

N: el siguiente comentario es de **sakuranokimi** _"Es muy bueno a parye elvocavulario esta muy bien formado en las oraciones y la trama es genial_  
_simplemente uno de los mejores que me he leido hasta ahora_  
_espero el proximo cap. y todos los siguientes despues de ese"_

F: Muchas Gracias *_* De verdad, que me alegra que te guste la narración :')

N: *o* eso quiere decir que sincronizamos al escribir n.n , gracias

F: Esperamos que leas este cap. Perdón si ya no escribo mucho, es que tengo que hacer tarea y mi Madre esta atrás y trato de que no vea mucho xD

N:ajjajaja ok ok n.n XD sisi esperamos con anseas

F: El próximo Review es de; _"me gustan tic espero el siguiente cap con ansias"_

N: gracias n.n que bueno que te guste n.n

F: Que alegria que te guste, esperamos tu comentario ^^ Neko-chan, falta un comentario... U.u Y es el de** "Yanelix-chan" Cony-chan** _"Me siento identificada xD soy una poco rara con la musica y el anime en total siempre me tengo que estar sola , mi mjr amiga lo sabe pero no se mete con eso solo respeta mi decision -.-_  
_Genial cap "_

N: wow garcias cony n.n gracias por comentar , y no te sientas raras , yo escucho la misma musica rara XD

F: Lo envio hace poco, por eso no se veía xD Sisis, no te sientas rara, tu me inculcastes las costumbres de tu tribu... digo :3 Te quiero gemelita ^^ Me encantan tus gustos y como eres y lo sabes, jamas cambies!

N: uyy 1313 XD ok no ._.u XD

F: Con ella noo XD Pero si hay algun chico en fanfiction, mi celular es 095_ A que le pasaba, jajajaj xD Ok, encerio me gustaria saber si hay hombres en fanfiction O.o aunque creo que no! Gracias por comentar a todas!

N: yo solo se uqe hay uno y escribe en ingles yo hablaba con el

F: ¿Segura? Bueno, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo. Pues debo hacer tarea, de ingles -.- Gracias x hacerme acordar Clau XD Pues Adióoos ~

N: ajajjaja XD de nada ._.u ajajja beuno la cosa es que yo tambien tengo tarea XD

F: Bueno, adiós amigas mundiales:') Sigan comentando!

N: bye bye n.n pretty friends

** ~*Nekomini* & #Floorcita#~ **


	4. Incomprendidos

**Cap. 4-Incomprendidos  
**

* * *

**POV Mikan:  
**

* * *

Después de tanto estudio matemático casi se me caen las neuronas, claro, si es que tengo. Nonoko tenia razón, esa chica si que es inteligente, nos ayudo con todas y aprovecho para enseñarnos como hacerlas.  
Pero todavía hay algo que me carcome por dentro, ese nombre… Misaki… ¿Dónde lo habré oído?

Supongo que después lo averiguare. Por ahora solo tengo que concentrarme en el próximo capitulo de mi historia, quizá agregarle ficción o eso seria darle un giro muy grande a la historia?  
No lo sé... me siento insegura respecto a eso, no quiero que sea una de esas típicas historias!  
Esta caminando por el patio ida y vuelta, había hora libre y estaba muy contenta. Mientras lo hacía cantaba. Amaba cantar, era una lastima que cantara tan mal.  
Supongo que no todos nacemos talentosos para tantas cosas, pero los talentos que tenemos hay que saber valorarlos.  
Y como el mío es escribir, si me reflejo en la ficción puedo hacer cosas asombrosas, como cantar, volar, o un mundo perfecto donde sea todo como yo quiera. Claro, eso seria una historia tan perfecta como aburrida, sin "Romance", también mencionado como arte.  
Muchos dicen, o mejor dicho, mi Madre, que hay mucho escritores famosos que de tanto pensar les vino un derrame cerebral o cosas así, realmente, me asusta. Pero aveces pienso que solo lo dice para asustarme, otras veces, creo que si así muriera, seria feliz. Porque, digo, por lo menos moriría haciendo lo que me gusta, no como muchos. Pero, desgraciadamente, en la sociedad que vivimos ahora pocos leen libros y el que hoy en día quiere ser escritor sería muy desgraciado pues pocos valorarían su trabajo.

Por eso me tengo que conformar con ser igual que el resto de las personas: Estudiar, y conseguir un trabajo que no me apasione tanto como lo hace la escritura, trabajar el resto de mi vida en eso, infeliz, solo por un plato de comida y después morir sin realizar mis sueños.

Conozco mis limites... pero ¿Realmente podre ser igual a los otros? El problema soy yo... o los demás?

Hay veces que pienso que soy yo, y mi Mamá me lo pasa diciendo. Que soy yo, que escribir me esta haciendo estúpida, que... tengo que dejar de vivir en la fantasía y centrarme en la realidad. ¿Pero porque? La realidad siempre fue cruel conmigo, por eso quiero reflejarme como una optimista soñadora, creyendo que si sigo soñando y buscando va a ver algo lindo y bueno para mi, que mis sentimientos y esfuerzos no serán en vano... pero hay veces... que me derrumbo.

Quiero escapar, irme, morir... y lo sé, una chica de solo 13 años ¿Que puede saber sobre la vida? Y mientras pienso no lo sé, pero creo saber mucho más que todas las huecas que me rodean.

Aveces solo desearía poder irme a un lugar tan lejos qu... - Mikan... -Se oyó mi nombre y miro a quien me llamo.

* * *

**POV Normal:**

* * *

- Tsubasa, que haces aquí... y sangrando? -Pregunto preocupada y sorprendida.

- Nada, solo cosas que pasan. - Respondió sin mas - Solo problemas… -

Mikan saco un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo coloco en los labios ensangrentados de Tsubasa, suavemente, limpiándolos. - ¿Que tipo de problemas? No me digas que... otra vez te haz peleado. –Le pregunto en tono de regaño.

- Que comes que adivinas! –Trato de suavizar el la cosa, dándole una sonrisa. Cosa que no funciono, pues la cara de Mikan seguía igual de curiosa y con un gesto de regaño que solo ella sabia ponerle. - Solo déjalo, no te preocupes por mi! - dijo tsubasa siendo orgulloso.

- Hablo enserio, Tsubasa. -Ella dijo firmemente, mientras le daba su pañuelo para que el se encargara de limpiar su herida.

- ¿Por que te preocupas por mi? –Pregunto Tsubasa, limpiándose la herida.

Mikan se sentó a su lado y suspiro. - Porque primero que nada, eres mi amigo. -Le dijo sonriendole. - Segundo, prometí cuidarte siempre que pudiese. Y tercero, tu me comprendes... los dos somos incomprendidos, quizá no de la misma forma pero... -Ella le miro... - tu me entiendes y yo te entiendo, eso es suficiente para estar preocupados ¿No? -

- Es lo mismo, por eso mismo me preocupo por ti. Aparte eres la única que me a mostrado una sonrisa sincera, pequeña mikan - Dijo desarreglandole el cabello, dando a la vista sus ojos con un tenue color rojo.

Mikan le sonrío y se paro, ofreciendo su mano. - Ven, vamos a la enfermería. -Le pidió con ternura. El asintió, y tomo su mano para apoyarse en ella y dirigirse hasta ahí.

- Te acuerdas que te hable de mi novia… –Comenzo cuando empezaron a caminar.

- ¿Como no me voy a acordar? Digo, esos momentos, donde estas drogado, oles a basura, alcantarilla y alcohol no se olvidan facilmente. -Bromeo ella.

- Aja. Que chistoso mocosa, solo por que eh tenido problemas en casa, mis amistades no son la mejores. Pero… son los únicos aparte de ti que me entienden, que han pasado los mismo problemas que yo, esa vez que nos volvimos amigos… cuando me había metido en una gran pelea, por andar drogado, por lo que quede en mal estado y no me bañaba hacía mucho tiempo por que me fui de casa. No es muy lindo que digamos…-Reprocho que le recordara aquellos momentos.  
- Igual, si te lo piensas bien, puede ser una linda anécdota algún día. Bien, ¿Que hay con tu novia? -Pregunto riéndose.

- Si una anécdota que le contare a mis hijos ¬¬. Bueno, volviendo al punto principal ella me traiciono…-Le confeso el, algo cabizbajo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida... ¿Que ella que? - ¿Como? Digo, entiendo eso pero... ¿Porque? Según se... los dos se querían mucho, o por lo menos eso me decías tu... -Pregunto.

Mirando al suelo el me dijo: - Ella estaba enamorada de otro… y jamas me lo dijo. A mi… me lo contó uno de mis amigos, con los que suelo drogarme. –Ahora miraba a Mikan, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Que amigo!? -Pregunto enojada. - Entre droga y alcohol las personas dicen muchas cosas! Y en todo caso... ¿Quien seria del que ella estaba enamorada? -Recrimino.

- De ese niño popular, parece que era algo llamado como Natsumi, Natsume… , por el cual todas las chicas mueren - dijo haciendo una cara de enfado mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Natsume? No me suena, ni lo conozco. ¿Que tan popular es? ¿Estas seguro de que lo es? -Pregunto Mikan sin creerlo. Y vio que había llegado a la enfermería, golpeo y los recibió la enfermera. - Disculpe, el chico esta herido... ¿Usted podría...? -

- Claro que si, adelante chicos-Dijo la encargada de enfermería

- Yo debo irme, empieza mi siguiente clase. Tsubasa, tenemos esa charla pendiente ¿Si? Cuidate! -Le dijo antes de marcharse.

- Claro pequeña -Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y despedirse con la mano.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

**N: Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**F: El capitulo de hoy, se lo quiero dedicar a Cony! Ella sabe porque:3**

**N: SALUDOS CONY (YANELIX)**

**F: Cony, más haya de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul!**  
**Esperamos sus comentarios chicas!**


	5. Pinky, Cerebro & el perro

**Cap. 5- Pinky, Cerebro & el perro  
**

* * *

El pelinegro de dirigió a su clase, como si los pies le pesaran. El había ido al baño de los hombres a limpiarse las heridas que le habían ocasionado la pelea. Y aunque no eran muy graves, ardían.

¿Cómo es que alguien pelea por una mujer que no le quiere? No es que, intente ser arrogante con el caso de ese tipo, pero pelear, por que la persona que te gusta, quiere a otra persona es inaudito.

Sencillamente, no lo entiende.

Al llegar al salón, se dirigió a su asiento, el profesor le miro; Como si pidiera algún permiso o alguna disculpa, ya que llegaba tarde. Pero Natsume no lo haría, se sentía agotado.

Dejando pasar ese momento del chico pelinegro, el profesor volvió a dictar la clase. Pero Natsume no prestaba atención, sencillamente, no le interesaba. Solo miraba hacia fuera, mientras su mejor amigo, le miraba con cara de interrogación, por esa herida que tenía en el labio.

_Tendría que irse rápido, si no quería sufrir un interrogatorio –_Pensó, y suspiro. Pero era Ruka, y el sería al único, por más miradas interrogativas que den los demás, al que les respondería todo.

* * *

**PDV DE NATSUME  
**

* * *

Después de que termino la clase, empecé a responder preguntas.

Claro está que, al único que le respondo las interrogaciones son a Ruka, mi único mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y quiero más de una oración completa, con detalles y especifica, si es posible. –Me pregunto y aclaro, Ruka. El me conocía demasiado bien, por lo que sabía que si, de primera no me preguntaba que fue todo lo que paso, después no se lo diría.

- Nada en especial... -Dije, tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- Natsume, dimelo. -Me pidio Ruka, con seriedad.

Suspire y le conteste: - Un novio loquito y celoso, creo que hasta drogado, me vino a buscar porque... según el, le quite a su novia. -

- ¿No habras hecho algo? Tienes esa mala costumbres de provocar aun más y sin necesidad, situaciones en las cuales, la mayoria, no estas involucrado. -Me pregunto el peli-rubio, mientras jugaba con su lapicera.

Me señale a mi mismo con el dedo - ¿¡Yo!? -Exclame. - ¡Ja! Crees que soy un busca pleítos? Ruka se ve que me conoces bien, pero esta vez, juro que no tengo nada que ver. -Me defendí.

El suspiro y se paso la mano por el pelo. - Supongo. -Dijo, para mirar al otro lado. - Hay alguien que me gusta... -

Mire con sorpresa a mi amigo, para después dar una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. - No me digas, es Imai. ¿No? -Pregunte, casi afirmandolo.

Ruka se largo a reír, como si hubiese dicho un buen chiste y yo lo mire extrañado ¿Qué se había fumado? - Si, creelo: La chica del todo lo sé y todo lo veo y yo, buen chiste. -Me contesto, burlesco.

- ¿Entonces quien te gusta? Los eh atrapado mirandose, y muchas veces.¬¬ -Le conteste, de manera recriminatoria. - A mi no me engañas, Ruka. -

Ruka negó. - Ella me acosa, da miedo, y siempre esta mirando hacía mí por lo qué su mirada me da escalofrios y se la devuelvo, pero como suplica. -Me aclaro. - Además, la persona quien me gusta... -Sonrío - es un secreo, aun. -

- Tsh -Me sostuve la cabeza con las manos enojado. - Y tu me haces contarte todo siempre. Vaya confianza que me tienes, Ruka. -Le dije enojado.

El rodo lo ojos y me miro: - Es distinto, si yo te cuento, me empezaras a joder con ella. -Me dijo. - Además, tu no me cuentas todo. Para que me cuentes algo, un poco más te tengo que amenazar con una cuchilla y un calibre 22. -

- Por que dices que empezare a joderte con eso? Me crees inmaduro? -Le pregunte, mientras le enviaba una mirada de "Yo se que soy serio".

Ruka fruncio el ceño y como si me leyera la mente, contesto: - Se que eres serio, pero, te conosco. -

- Bueno, bueno... ¿A qué curso va? Saber eso esta bien. ¿O no? -Pregunte al ver la firmeza en no decirme quien es, de mi amigo. Ruka sonrío y asintio.

- Es de tercero... -Contesto con una sonrísa, la cual me asusto.

- ¡Es un año mayor que nosotros! Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad? -Bromee. - Apuntas alto, Ruka. Oye... no sera que te gusta... -

- Te aseguro que no la conoces! -Me interrumpio. - No es de las chicas, las cuales te persiguen o me persiguen. Además, hasta ahora, había tenido novio... es mi oportunidad!

- Mmm... Vaya, eso si es raro, lo más comun sería que todas las chicas nos acosen. -

El rió ante mis palabras - Cero problemas de autoestima vos ¿No? -Bromeo.

- Me imagino... se re nota! -Me siguio la broma. - Y hablando de cosas bajas ¿Donde esta Koko? -Se percato. Y era verdad, Koko, estaba siempre con ellos, por que si no estaba, solo habían dos opciones: 1- Estaba acosando gente nueva o a Sumire 2- Estaba en el baño

Me encogí de hombros y conteste su pregunta. - Debe estar acosando sexualmente a Sumire, al fin y al cabo, le gusta. -

- Si la viola, renegaremos de ser sus amigos? -Me pregunto el peli-rubio.

- Yo ya no lo conosco... ¿Quién es Koko? ¿Un mono? ¿Una rata? Quien sabe... -

- No lo sé, no lo sé. -Bromeo. - Y bien... ¿Qué haremos hoy cerebro? -Me pregunto el rubio, con su tipica sonrísa de "Vamos a molestar al perro"

Sonreí y me pare. - Lo que hacemos todos los días, pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo. -Lo mire - Nah, mentira. Vamos a molestar a Koko, me aburro. -

Ruka me miro divertido. - Busquemos al perro! -Exclamo, y los dos se fueron, mientras Ruka tarareaba la canción de "Pinky y Cerebro".

* * *

**POV General:  
**

* * *

Escondida tras un arbol se hayaba una chica pelinegra, que observabo a los dos chicos, acercarse hacía Sumire y sus amigas.

La chica miro al pelirubio, y se mordio el labio. - Hotaru-chan! -La llamo, una de sus amigas de la clase. - ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto, mientras se asomaba a ver lo que ella veía. Y lo vio, eran Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun, Sumire y sus amigas.

La amiga de Hotaru sonrío - ¿Otra vez mirando a Ruka? ¿Quieres que le pregunte si sale algo contigo? -Pregunto.

Hotaru lo penso y, dudo mucho. Le gustaba Ruka, demasiado, así que... estaba bien. - Si, por favor! -Pidio.

Su amiga fue corriendo hacía los chicos, y Hotaru, miraba la escena escondida. Esperando la respuesta de su amor plátonica, va, ya no tan plátonico.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo!  
**

* * *

**Hotaru Imai:** Inteligente y linda, amigable, sociable y alegre. Es la mejor amiga de Mikan, aunque no dudaria en dejarla sola por ir con sus otras amigas. Esta muy enamorada de Ruka. ¿Tendra algún defecto esta chica?

**Natsume Hyuuga :** Chico guapo de cabellos azabache y ojos carmesis, esconde sus sentimientos a través de una mascara solo es alegre con su mejor amigo ruka.

**Ruka Nogi:** Chico guapo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Es un chico amable e inteligente, es el mejor amigo de Natsume y esta enamorado de una chica misteriosa.

**Koko:** No se sabe mucho de el, más que siempre esta con Natsume y Ruka, además del hecho de que le gusta Sumire. Natsume y Ruka, se refieren a el como el: Perro, del grupo.

**Sumire:** La persona que le gusta a Koko.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar esperamos sus nuevos comentarios en este capitulo!**

_Respondiendo Comentarios:_  


* * *

**camilaflordeloto-_ cap 3 : wiiii el nuevo capítulo _ gracias por responder mi comentario y me encanta esta historia Espero la próxima actualización con ansias camilaflordeloto- Cap 4: que genial Espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias como siempre __**

F: Bueeno, la sección esta un poco larga hoy -.-

_N: pero esperamos que la tomen como un regalo debido al retardo_

F: Estoy cansadita, mi tener sueño Clau; Pero cuando vi todos estos comentarios, dije "Hay que contestarlo aunque me este cayendo de un ancantilado" Y no, no me estoy cayendo por un ancantilado, si es lo que quieren saber, pero tengo sueño! Bueno quiero darle las Gracias a Cami por apoyarnos, muchisimas gracias! No sabes cuanto nos alegra saber que te guste, y que nos dejes tu comentario, que como todos saben, son lo que alimenta a las escritoras novatas.

N: que hermosa n.n es de esperar que queramos contestarlos ya que nos animan a seguirlo

**hina-chan -Cap 3: lol expandir el anime la verdad es que tengo un amigo que ve anime pero lemon y me cuenta y... es un poco incomodo ademas mis compañeros les dicen chinos ! pobre natsume jajaja por favor actualize prontoo**

F: Perdón por no actualizar rapido Es que yo soy vaga y Clau también! . Y si, hay que expandir el anime y el manga. Y obviamente, EL LEMMON Y EL YAOI MIERDA! Cuando tenga hijas mujeres les voy a enseñar a ver Yaoi, y si no son mujeres, a los varones les enseñare Yuri. Sere una Madre otaku, inculcando sus gustos en sus hijos, lo lograre.

N: yo tambien sere una madre otaku XD tecnicamente dijiste pobre nekomini XD natsume esta basado en mi personalidad y en mi vida como, mikan en la de floor n.n

F: Somos unas bitches pleases. xD

N: exacto ams ensima flojas !

**kary2343 - cap 3: Me gusta mucho el fic y me encanto el capitulo espero con ansias el proximo capitulo**

F: Arigatou! Esperamos que te agrade este, si es que todavia sigues la historia. Conn lo que demoramos en subir un capitulo, ustedes ya se deben haber casado, tenido hijos y nietos. Lo bueno de eso, es que pueden recomendarle el fic a sus hijos y nietos, y a su vez ellos se lo recomendaran a sus amigos ; ) Yeah.

N: y sus amigos a , sus amigos y asi sucesivamente XD sera un larga recomendacion XD oo no ?' p:

F: Claro, y cuando subamos el próximo capitulo, sera el siglo 22. Probablemente esten todos muertos, menos Clau y yo, que seguiriamos esperando para subir el próximo capitulo xD Bueno siguiente comentario:

**Maiapop-chan- Cap 3: *-* ME ENCANTA! MIS NEESANS SON BUENISIMAS ESRIBIENDO! POR AMOR A DIOS SIGAN ESRIBIENDO ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA DE SANTA MADRE CAHUHA ME MUERO PO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MADRE CAHUCHA ESTOY TAN FELIZ Y EMOIONADA POR ESTE APITULO Y UNO NUEVO QUE YA ESRIBO TODO EN MAYUSCULA! NEESANS AGAN OTRO CAPITULO MAS RAPID PORFIS! GRAXIE! :'D**

F: Maia-chan! WTF TODO EN MAYUSCULA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, TE LO AGRADESCO! AH, NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESCRIBO ASÍ. Ok no. Muchas gracias por leer Mai, se te quiere (L

N: ajajajaj que emocionada , que linda imotou XD *o* me me alegra mucho que esperes el proximo cap , ahora les traemos este n.n

**Diana Carolina H.F- Cap 3:¡Me va gustando la historia¡ sigan asi aunque su inspiracion tarda mucho ahi se ven.**  
**Cap 4: que cierto...muuy cierto todo, seria genial de perdida, si tuviera un amigo como tsubasa pero ni eso. genial el cap**

F: Me alegro que te vaya gustando! Y perdón por la demora! Mi cerebro funciona lento xD Ojala yo tuviera un amigo como Tsubasa. Es más, yo me lo comeria a besos : 3

Yanelix-chan: Oa ! me cole si clau matame :c quiero leer el cap nada mas entonces no molestare n.n y la inspiracion de floor es igual de lenta que la mia pero la mia es peor

F: Que tratas de decír... -.-

Y : que somos retrasadas pero yo soy la mejor de las dos en eso

F: ajajjajaja xD Nekomini, murio o que? xD

Y : No lo se , solo me cole sorry :c

F: Ayudame con los comentarios, mientras Clau me abandona xD  
  
**Cami07 - Cap 2: Esta con sertesa es uno de los fanfic que todos los otakos e otomes se edentigicaran pues es lo que nos pasa a todos la madre e no save lo que es (tengo la suerte de que aora mi mami me entienda despues que le mostre los doremas me entiende mejor) tener un amor por los animes e mangas e prinsipalmente la pasion y el coraje de escrivir sobre nuestras vedadera vida muchisimas grasias por escrivir este fanfic. Cap. 4: Quiero mas quiero mas! porfi  
**

Y : esta bein n.n Niños y niñas y ponys salvajes en sus casas o de donde sea pero que tengan intenet soy Yanelix si matenme por no subir videos por el momento peron bueh :c yo los amo pronto volvere los amo *-+caps * ( puse videos en vez de caps )

F: Me alegro de que tu Mami te comprenda. Ojala la mía lo hiciera... :cCony, piensa que es una youtuber famosa. xD

N: la mia me comprende n.n me dice son tus anime y tu vida pero si bajas tus notas te mato *_*

F: Nekomini no murio :O

Y : Que bueno que tu madre te apoye es fundamental recibir el apoyo de tus seres queridos mi mami con cuea los tolera xD y dice : ya estas bien a esos monos chinos xD igual sse que mi mami tiene pasado otaku entonces que no venga a molestarme con eso. Soy la mejor youtuber grabando gatitos

F: La mía no lo entiende dice "Que tiene de divertido en mirar dibujitos chinos?" Y yo le grito que son japoneses -.-

Y : estamos igualees -.-

**Sakura Aldana- Cap 1:**  
**Jamas habia leido esta historia O.O Pero me ha gustado, me he identificado con Natsume U.U ¿Que tiene de malo estar en casa todo el dia? ademas el anime y manga son lo mejor... 7.7 ¿Quien entiende a los padres? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya soy universitaria y que ademas la tarea consume todo mi tiempo ¿que tiene ver y leer fanfics para distraerse? Los padres son las personas mas raras y complejas del mundo, mas no son malas, siempre buscan nuestro propio bien (bueno eso es lo que yo pienso) aunque aveces se pasan. Bueno seguire leyendo *-***  
**Cap. 4- Hola! bueno creo que me termine los capitulos muy rapido U.U Primero que nada me he identificado con Natsume (creo que ya lo habia dicho) en algun momento yo tambien pensaba y actuaba asi, tal vez lo siga haciendo, ademas, de que las mismas palabras que le dice la madre de Natsume a el, me las dice mi mamá jaja ironico. Esta es una historia de adolescentes, con la cual me he identificado, yo tambien me peleaba a su edad 7.7... pero esas tipas que buscaban pelea pero yo siempre ganaba... bueno ya me fui por otro lado, me gustaria decir muchas cosas hacerc de este fanfic, pero la verdad no se como O.O jaja Solo dire esto que aprendi con los años; Los padres son la especie mas rara e incomprencible del mundo. O.O Sin embargo... Nosotros tambien lo somos XD por eso no logramos entendernos ya que cada quien es terco a su manera. Bueno solo espero que Natsume logre superar esta etapa... (demonios hablo como si estuviera analizando un caso de comportamiento ò.ò, perdon es que "como dicen en mi facultad" no me puedo quitar mi saco de pedagoga) Me ha gustado demaciado la historia, espero que actualicen pronto cuidense**

F: Muchisimas Gracias! Yo tampoco los entiendo, los Padres digo... dicen siempre "Es por tu bien" pero si no te hace bien en el interior, aun lo es? Ellos no saben como ser Padres y nosotros no sabemos como ser hijos. En conclusión.

Y : Lauuu ! que bueno que tomamos opiniones tuyas ya que estas en otra fase mas avanzada a la de nosotras y se aprecia mucho a veces me imagino cuando mayor pensare en lo que hise si seguire viendo anime o mangas y si seguire escribiendo , si como Natsume siempre termino peleandome con las demas y jamas me importa lo que suceda soy muy impulsiva , y si siempre los padres son muy raros mi madre es mas que mi madre es como una amiga solo asimila el rol de madre cuando me tiene que retar por haber hecho algo malo xD pero bueno siempre ellos quieren que sus hijos sean mejores que ellos pero aveces se pasan ! bueno gracias por comentar nos leemos Laura-sempai n.n

F: Justo cuando el corazón (Seyyuu) de Natsume Hyuuga esta en la luna, bueno sigamos, ya tendremos la oportunidad de entrevistar a la que crea al personaje Natsume Hyuuga.

**Shironeko- Cap 2: me gusto este fic ,pero, es verdad hay personas falsas con las que uno se tiene q cuidar _" bueno te cuidas Bye 3 3 3**  
**Cap 4:sugoii se encontrara con Kuroneko que es:gato negro y yo soy Shironeko: gata blanca Ne ne Sempais habra una ecena de beso entre natsume y mikan? (pregunta inocente)**  
**Ne BAKA continua con el fic baka, baka, baka urusaii urusai urusai no me coloques quejas;**

F: Wa, lo siento, lo siento xD

Y : La pregutna inocente se las dejas a Clau y Floor yo solamente soy una colada  
y si personas falsas hay por monton pero jamas ocnfundas a alguine que finje ser falso para no ser lastimado con un falso xD Hasta amiga de Kuroneko *-* lo reunire y kjlkjladskjldaskjl me emocione u.u

F: Hola! Bueno, eso no lo sé (Es lo más seguro) obviamente, habra romance. Pero se desarrollara... de la manera más normal que podamos? Supongo. Es lo que queremos lograr, un amor como los de ahora y sobre las personas falsas, hay por todos lados, así esta el mundo hoy día Gata Blanca : 3 Serías pareja de misiones de Natsume, wi! Gracias por comentar.  
Ahora el comentario de una psicopata:  
**Yanelix en el capitulo 4: Tiernas hermosas las amo *-* gracias por estar siempre para mi n.n . Bueno está genial el cap me identifico Tsubasa siempre se mete en peleas ajjaja XD**

F: Entonces, eres una drogadicta pleitora? Okey no. Tsubasa, es un personaje especial. Sería como un alma perdida... que busca refugío, ó sea, alguien a quien amar. Por qué... eso es lo que necesitamos todos ¿No?

Y: hay verdad que soy un amor ? no es asi Floor ? xD y Clau si sigues viva

F: Clau anda con su novio xD Y no, no lo eres.

**Ritsuka-Sama69 Cap. 4: Me encantó! Siguánla, por favor!**

F: Arigatou!

N: no no tengo novio XD

Y : ya se lo esta violando 7w7 , exijo ser la madrina ! y soy un amor no mientas chiquilla n.n *_* Estas viva clau! clau soy un amor verdad ?

**alejita24- cap4: deberias ponerle mas fans a mikan para que luego natsume se ponga celoso**

F: Gracias por comentar, pero este fic; No sé trata exclusivamente del romance. Se trata de los adolescentes, y Natsume no se puede poner celoso porque, no le gusta, no la quiere. Lo único que le gusta de ella son sus historia, y ni siquiera sabe quien la escribe ¿No?

N: en palabras simple se trata de los problemas que algunas de las personas pasamos n.n no creo que sea 100% romance XD pero lo tendra :#

F: Cony, estas viva? Bueno, no lo sé! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y esperamos sus comentarios. ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo con Ruka y Hotaru?¿Claudia tiene novio?¡ ¿Cony Murio? Lo averiguaremos en el proximo capitulo!

Y: Acá estoy, acá estoy! Quiero dar mi opinion, por favor!

F: No murio... bueno, dala : )

Y : Fans ? de que sirven total siempre en las series los fans no son tanto peligro pongamos morochos , rubios sexys y violables que coqueteen con ella *-*

F: Su inteligente respuesta, wi Cony xD jajajaja Ok no. Despidamonos!

Y : aklsjkadkjlas me acorde de los chicos que siguen a misaki en maid sama *-*

Adios , las amo sexys lectoras las quiero mucho cuidense y suerte

F: Adiós, hasta el próximo año-digo capitulo! : )

Y : Floor deja de ilusionar 7w7

F: Y Un saludo de parte de Claudia/Nekomini que se escapo con el Novio!

Y : EXIJO SER LA MADRINA DEL NIÑO Y DE LA BODA *-*

F: Esa sere yo, Cony : 3

Y: No , bitch , Claudia ya me dijo que seria yo *-* tengo pruebas

F: Sere yo, ella me lo dijo. Mejor, que las lectoras decidan! ¿Quién sera la madrina de la boda y los hijos de Nekomini? Cuando comenten, voten por mi Floor Sakura o por Yanelix-chan, para saber quien sera la madrina de bodas e hijos de Neko-chan Bya, bya amigos!


End file.
